1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer and a flat panel display apparatus including the same.
2.Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses have tended to be replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among flat panel display apparatuses, organic or inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emitting display apparatuses, have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a good contrast, and a rapid response speed, and thus, are in the spotlight as next generation display apparatuses. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses including a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material exhibit better brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics than inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses, and can provide multicolored images.
Flat panel display apparatuses are manufactured to be lightweight and thin in order to be portable and to be used outdoors. However, flat panel display apparatuses have problems in that contrast and visibility are lowered due to sunlight reflection when images are viewed outdoors. In particular, this problem is more serious in organic light-emitting display apparatuses because such reflection severely occurs on a metal reflective layer.
In view of the above problems, a circular polarizer is disposed on a surface of an organic light-emitting display apparatus. Generally, such a circular polarizer includes a linear polarization layer having thin wire grids formed of a metal. Here, the grids formed of a metal material reflect external light due to the characteristics of the material, which limits an enhancement in contrast.